Can We Get an F in the Chat
by mandaree1
Summary: The Princess Alliance mourns the loss of the Queen in their own ways- most of which are pretty damning to her table.


**Disclaimer: I don't own She Ra!**

**Title: Can We Get an F in the Chat**

**Summary: The Princess Alliance mourns the loss of the Queen in their own ways- most of which are pretty damning to her table.**

**...**

"Frosta, what are you doing?"

Frosta hardly looks up at Bow's question. "I'm carving."

"Ice?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

There's a few moments where no one says anything, Frosta making careful mark after careful mark on a dark blue chunk of ice, before finally Perfuma deems it safe to bite. "Why?"

Frosta pauses. She shrugs. "S'a thing we do when people... you know."

"Die," Glimmer chipped in, voice flat and hollow. She refuses to meet anyone's eye, staring resolutely at her placemat at the Alliance table "When they die."

She waggles the knife in her direction. "That." Frosta held the crystal to the light, squinting. "You're supposed to wear them until they melt. Which, now that I think about it, is probably a lot sooner here than it would be in the Kingdom of Snows." The Princess produced a tiny string from what seemed like nowhere, threading it through a small whole at the top. Her tongue stuck out for the duration of the process. "I learned how to make them when I became ruler. Wore a bunch of them for a while after that."

"So, like, that's a thing we're doing now?" Mermista drawls. She makes grab hands to the knife. Frosta hands it over before tying the knot. "I was gonna wait 'till I got home, 'cause it's kinda messy, buuuttt…."

"Go for it," Bow said earnestly. "Whatever helps."

"Cool." Mermista tested the blade's sharpness before ripping it through her braid. It fell to the floor with a quiet thud. She ruffled her short bob, feeling for leftover strands. "There we go."

"You look so weird with short hair."

"Relax, flowers, it's a symbolic thing. Salineas hair grows, like,_ super_ fast." She spun the knife. "Who wants it next?"

Huntara, halfway around the table, raised her hand. She caught it without looking, leaning over Angella's seat. "Does anybody know when she was born?"

"Are you_ vandalizing_ her table?"

"I'm makin' a memorial. Did it all'a time in the Wastes. Can't stop stuff from getting stolen, but you can sure carve your name into it." Huntara nudged Adora's shoulder. "You're pretty quiet, blondie."

Adora shrugged and pointedly turned away.

"Ah," said Huntara, understanding. "The ol' vigil routine. Did that too." She stabbed the knife down, leaving a sizable hole in the table in front of them. "Goodbye, and safer battles ahead. That's the saying, right? Or did it change after I left?"

She nodded.

Bow let out an ungainly squawk. "You're destroying a perfectly good table."

"_Enough_," Glimmer groaned. "Huntara, give me the knife."

She yanked it out and handed it over. Glimmer contemplated it a second before passing it back to Frosta. "Make me one too."

Frosta's eyes seem to glow, as this was a very big honor- representing another's grief in art. "I'll make it the prettiest one ever."

Perfuma awkwardly raised her hand. "Mine is a bit... destructive."

"Does it involve destroying the table?"

"I mean, it doesn't have to. But it does have fire."

Bow raised a single eyebrow.

"It's a purification thing! We burn the flowers of those we love, so that they may move on to their next cycle. It's very... smoky."

Glimmer rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sure, why not. Adora, go grab some matches, would you?"

Adora saluted and stood.

Bow threw his hands up in surrender, plopping down in his chair. "Are we getting Sea Hawk in on this, or..."

"Nah," said Mermista, accepting a pale gladiolus from Perfuma. "He'll see the smoke and come."

Glimmer leaned in close to Bow. "Hey, it's okay. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," he said, but his chin was wobbling. "This was her_ favorite_ table."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed, forcing herself to smile. "And now no one will ever use it again. It can go with her. And we can get a _new_ table- with lots of cushions! Win-win!"

**Author's Note: Idk man I wrote this in a Sad Shiz Mood almost a week ago now and here it is. Not my best work, but I enjoyed coming up with/implementing the headcanons for it!**

**-Mandaree1**


End file.
